You are too modest, Lestrade!
by Elphiefan95
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson have received a new case to solve, which has also been discovered by the little, mousy Scotland Yard Inspector, that is known as Detective Inspector Lestrade . A little humour I mixed in with the story. As there is always some humour and familiarity with Lestrade and Holmes. Enjoy :)


On the Wednesday of March 1870. My friend, Sherlock Holmes had received a telegram asking him to investigate a disturbance that had abruptly occurred last night. He naturally became interested in it, due to the fact it was quite a curious case to solve. A lady, by the name of Isabella Wilson, had her Diamond necklace stolen. By the tone of the telegram, this had caused much distress for her and inquired my friend's assistance. It was the late afternoon, and Holmes had called for a cab which had been waiting for us to take us to Ivy House, in Harley Street; the location of the theft. We had only departed the comfort of 221 B, and crossed the road towards the cab. We stopped when we heard a familiar voice.

"Mr Holmes! Dr Watson!"

A small, ferret-like man came sprinting towards us, who we recognized as our old friend, Inspector Lestrade. My friend gave me a look of amusement; due to Lestrade's usual vibrant and enthusiastic manner.

"Lestrade! What a lovely surprise, Watson!" Holmes exclaimed with a smirk. "Yes, good to see you, Inspector." I replied.

"Well, Gentlemen. I suspect you are on this Jewel theft case, that's occurred in Harley Street?" Lestrade said, with a tilt of the head.

"However did you guess that, Lestrade?" Holmes remarked, with a sarcastic tone.

Lestrade gave a titter of a laugh.

"Well, Mr Holmes, whenever a curious case happens in the area, you are usually the one to get to it first."

"Hm! Well then Lestrade, you suspect correct. And in turn, you are usually the one who get's to it second." Holmes joked, mirroring Lestrade's humorous comment.

Lestrade gave a smug impish look. " You are accurate there, Mr Holmes. We always seem to run into each other whenever any sort of trouble occurs." Holmes beamed and expressed a grin at me, before replying "Indeed, Lestrade. May I ask, how you have come to know of this jewel theft?"

"Well, Mr Holmes. Miss Wilson had sent a telegram to Scotland Yard, inquiring for me, personally, aswell as you. I was just about to come over to your humble abode, and inquire for your assistance. No doubt, I had a hunch you would know about this case, before I even got to you. It seems I was correct."

"Indeed you were, my dear fellow." Holmes gave a pert smile. "Well, we must not refuse our client ,Lestrade. Come. We must not keep our client waiting."

"Of course, Mr Holmes." The mousy fellow replied as he sat down next to Holmes, while I saddled up next to the small, rodent-like fellow who was adjusting himself in the cab.

"Oh." Holmes began. "Forgive me, Lestrade. I almost forgot. Many happy returns of the day!" Holmes exclaimed as he patted the surprised looking Inspector, who frowned in wonder.

"I've just remembered, Lestrade, that it was your birthday today!"

Lestrade smiled in gratitude. "Oh, well, thank-you,Mr Holmes, but how did you know?" My friend gave Lestrade an amused look.

"Well, I simply remembered, Lestrade. You know my memory is to a high standard.." Lestrade looked at me with a pert smile.

"...and it is unreasonable of me to not make a note of special occasions, especially when they are concerning, Detective Inspector Lestrade, who is a and a creditable man and Inspector, and a credit to the service. Scotland Yards finest!" My friend exclaimed as a smile spread across his pale, lean features.

By this moment in time, Lestrade just glared at my friends enthusiastic tone. Clearly taken aback by Holmes's consideration to his special day, which made it clear to me, he assumed Holmes wouldn't spare a thought for his birthday.

"I am grateful, Mr Holmes." He beamed with a rub of his hands. "I wouldn't think you would give one thought for my birthday. Not that I'm judging your mental abilities.."

My friend exchanged a look of humour, as he gave a brief laugh.

".. it's just I didn't think you would give my birthday any consideration." The little man chuckled.

"Oh, my dear chap!" Holmes turned to the uplifted Inspector.

"Now, why would I not consider your special day, Lestrade? Special occasions are not important in my life. Christmas being the main occasion I do not pay much attention to, although, Mrs Hudson encourages me to by presents for Watson.."

I gave Holmes a glare, in which he smiled a twinkling look.

"...not that I find that a hindrance, my dear fellow. I always find time to get you gifts, but I find Christmas an unimportant event in my life."

I laughed at his dismissive gestures.

"My dear, Holmes." I said.

"..Anyway.. Lestrade, I keep track of birthdays. Particularly Yours and Watson's. In the past, you both kindly give me gifts, at your own expense, when it is my birthday. You are, indeed, a welcome friend at 221B, Lestrade."

Lestrade gave a look of gratitude.

Holmes beamed at Lestrade, before Lestrade gave a long face.

"I always assumed you wouldn't give a thought to my birthday, Mr Holmes. "

"Oh, really! You are too modest, Lestrade!"

Lestrade blinked at me.

"I am not, Mr Holmes. You are just too unpredictable." My Companion looked at the small ferret-like man with a sneer, clearly amused at Lestrade's jest.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Inspector." He said before hitting the roof of the cab with his cane, to start our journey on our new case which was now involving, our old friend, Inspector Lestrade; who was now smiling to himself, quite honoured that the great detective, Sherlock Holmes, had remembered his birthday.

"Don't look so smug, Lestrade." Holmes remarked. "I'm in a good mood, today." He pursed his lips in contentment.

In which Lestrade chortled at me, quite amused by Holmes's refreshing attitude, which despite the fact he was use to it, it always amused him that Holmes was always unpredictable.


End file.
